Free dom Idols
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Haruka has always been able to sing, ever since he was little. Makoto...not so much. So, when both come across an advertisement for a new idol group, they see it as an opportunity for something new.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've really been feeling the urge to write again. But with work and school, along with just other stuff in my life (preparation for Otakon, etc), it's been really hard to just sit down and write, especially when I'm not particularly in the mood to do so. But I'm slowly trying to get into the swing of things again. Slowly, but surely. **

**When it comes to prompts, I still have some in my ask box and I still plan to do them, eventually. As for right now, they're gonna be hanging in my ask box until I get my muse back completely. I have no idea when that'll be, but that'll happen eventually. **

**Now, onto what I'm writing. I've had this Free! AU (called Free!dom idols) for a while now (like, a month or so?) and I really wanted to write it up. As of right now, it'll just be a series of one shots, because I am very unreliable when it comes to chapter fics. **

**Warning: Friendship, AU, slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be an idol, Haru?" Makoto suddenly asked one day.

Haruka stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked up at Makoto with a raised eyebrow. They had been studying together in one of the empty rooms, although Makoto had been distracted the hour or so. It wasn't typical for his friend to be caught up in other things when they were studying, especially while they were working on homework. And over something as...strange as idols...Haruka then gave a slow shake of his head before flickering his eyes back down to his had no idea what to say. What did one say when asked such a sudden and strange question?

"I mean, it looks like it would be kind of interesting, right? You can sing, _really sing_, compared to the other idols out there. Not to mention, you are pretty good-looking. You'd get a lot of fans," Makoto trailed off, a faint smile on his face as he continued staring out the window.

"Where is this coming from, Makoto?" Haruka closed his book at this point, putting away his homework. "You're aware that I don't like singing in front of a bunch of people. Not to mention, the idol industry is kind of...bland."

Makoto gave a hum in agreement, gazing out the window. "Yeah, I know. But...don't you think it'd still be cool to look out a window and see a poster of yourself on a building? Or watch TV and see yourself on one of those variety shows? To be able to have a group of friends that you perform with everyday?"

There was something in Makoto's tone that made Haruka hesitate. Something told him that his friend wasn't just thinking out loud because he could. Something that told him that Makoto wasn't just talking for the sake of talking. He was getting to something, and Haruka wasn't sure if he would end up liking it or not. It was the same tone that Makoto used whenever he was planning something. His friend was pretty transparent in that regard.

Glancing out the window himself, Haruka looked across the street, to where there was a music shop. There, hanging up in the window, was a poster of some male idol. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown came to his face. Male idols weren't as common to come across as girl idols, and it did make Haruka wonder why. The schoolgirl's that he passed by in the halls always seemed to be interested in the attractive male celebrities, talking about the latest gossip in the news. The ones already in the industry seemed to be doing well, if the sudden influx of Korean boy bands said anything.

Shrugging his shoulder,s Haruka glanced back at Makoto. "I've never really thought about it," Haruka said simply.

His friend locked eyes with him, twinkle present in his eyes. Makoto was planning something, alright. What it was that he was thinking about though, he had no idea.

* * *

Haruka and Makoto walked alongside each other as they left school, walking across the campus in silence. Birds were tweeting around them, filling in the empty space. There were a few students who were hanging behind, although there weren't that many. As they made their way out off the campus, Haruka suddenly found his wrist being grabbed before he was dragged across the street. Eyes widening in surprise, Haruka stared at the back of Makoto's head.

"Makoto? What are you-" Haruka found himself cut off suddenly when they slowed to a stop in front of the music shop across from the school.

The same poster that Haruka had been look at earlier was still there, only now, he saw the full extent of the poster. From his vantage point in the school, he hadn't seen the text, but now, he would read Sprawled in bold font, the poster read: _"Calling all potential male idols! Auditions for I~S's new idol group, Free!dom! Can you sing? Can you dance? Do you have a great personality? Then come try out at the I~S headquarters in Toyko starting August 10__th__. Applications can be printed from online."_

"Free!dom...?" Haruka muttered to himself curiously.

Makoto moved beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Haruka looked at his friend. He was slightly confused by what his friend meant. There wasn't really anything of interest that stuck out to him. It was just an advertisement for a new idol group-

...Which bought Haruka's thoughts immediately back to the moment just an hour ago, where Makoto just so happened to ask him his opinion on being an idol. Warning bells went off in Haruka's head at that thought and he looked over at Makoto with a raised eyebrow.

"...Are you trying to get me to try out?" Haruka asked suddenly, an accusatory tone in his voice.

A faint flush of embarrassment came over Makoto's cheeks the moment he said that, and Haruka knew that he hit the nail right on the head. Sighing loudly, he turned towards his friend. "Makoto-"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Makoto halted Haruka in his tracks. "Now Haru, just hear me out. I think that this would be a great opportunity for you. I mean, you are a great singer! And I know that you've been looking into debuting in the music industry...This would be a great opportunity for you to break into the industry," Makoto confessed softly.

Falling silent, Haruka looked at his friend closely. He knew that Makoto always had his best interests in mind, even if he was a bit...weird about it. And sure, Makoto always seemed to try to get him to follow his interest in music, signing him up for choirs or sending him practice videos. If would say that Makoto was more invested in this than he was.

"You do know that the idol industry is a completely different beast compared to solo singers," Haruka pointed out.

Makoto nodded his head and glanced back at the poster, thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah, I know. But I still think it'd be a good start."

"Not many idols who come from groups get to become solo artists," Haruka added.

"I know," Makoto responded.

"I'd have creepy fans following me, asking for my baby and my hand in marriage." A smirk played at the edges of Haruka's mouth.

Makoto chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "I'm pretty sure that only happens in movies, Haru."

"...I wouldn't be able to be around you as much," Haruka said softly, causing the both of them to fall silent.

Makoto sobered up quickly before giving a smile to his friend. "I'll always be there for you Haru. No matter what. I don't care if you're an idol or a solo singer, I'll always be behind you." He placed a comforting hand on Haruka's shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. A soft grunt left the other male's mouth and he blinked for a moment before he relaxed in Makoto's grip, hugging him back. A faint smile came to both males' faces before they separated from each other, stuffing their hands into their pockets.

Haruka glanced back at the poster before a contemplative look came over his face. He glanced back at Makoto before looking back at the poster. He hummed softly before tilting his head. "...You should try out too."

"What?!" Makoto asked incredulously.

Smirking slightly, Haruka directed his full attention to his friend. "I said, you should try out too."

"I know what you said, b-but...I...I can't sing. Or dance," Makoto pointed out in embarrassment. "Isn't that the point of trying out for an idol group? Having the talent to sing and dance?"

Haruka just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like most idols can sing anyway. If you look good and have an appealing personality, people like you. You have a personality that most people love."

The flush on Makoto's cheeks deepened and he shook his head quickly. "No I don't-"

An unamused look came to Haruka's face in an instant. "Don't even start, Makoto. You saw how the girls at our school were clambering for your attention during Valentine's Day. Girls and guys stop in the hall to look at you. Not to mention, you've gotten tons of confessions in our time in school. You might not realize it, but people like you. You're kind-hearted and that's attractive to a lot of people." Haruka left it at that, face becoming serious in an instant.

"I honestly don't want to enter the idol industry without someone I know. If you want me to try out, then I want you to try out."

Silence floated around the two males, both of them staring at each other. Makoto's face was shocked while Haruka's face was calm and calculating. There was a faint tension entering the atmosphere, mainly coming from Makoto's end. It wasn't often that his friend was insecure about anything, but he knew that the brunette had his moments. Makoto always placed Haruka on a pedestal when it came to singing while bringing down his own abilities.

Makoto wasn't actually as bad as he made himself out to be. He's heard his friend sing before, usually when Makoto thought he wasn't listening. He had a pleasant voice to listen to. Sure, it wasn't the best singing in the world, but he could carry a note.

"Just try out with me, Makoto. We have nothing to lose, right?" Haruka asked, smiling lopsidedly.

Makoto stared at him for a moment before chuckling, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We've got nothing to lose."

* * *

They had approximately three months to prepare for the audition and to save up for the trip. Neither of them had steady jobs, although Makoto did do odd jobs for his neighbors occasionally. Haruka was able to find some ads in the paper for small jobs that needed to be done. It was only small amounts here and there, but it was better than nothing.

However, it wasn't the money that ended up giving the most stress, but the practice itself. Neither of them had any idea what went on during an audition other than singing. Both of them looked up audition videos on the internet, but weren't able to find much other than girl group auditions. They had no idea if it was the same, but they had nothing else to work with. And the forums dedicated to idols didn't really offer much else either. It was more speculation than anything else.

So, Haruka and Makoto just spent a couple hours each day just practicing their singing and dancing. They would copy and learn the dances to popular songs and practicing singing techniques that Haruka had learned during his life.

Before either of them knew it, the day of the audition was upon them and both males were on a train headed to Tokyo. Haruka and Makoto were clutching onto the applications, their nerves starting to get to them. However, both were able to contain some of their nervousness. As the train raced down the railway and the skyline for Tokyo came into view, both their hearts leaped into their throats.

"This is it, Haru," Makoto whispered as the train pulled into the station.

Haruka hummed in agreement, determined look in his eyes. He had had no idea that he would end up being so serious about the notion of becoming a male idol, but over the months, the time practicing alongside Makoto opened his eyes a bit. While he still would have preferred to try out at a major music company, starting off small was probably the best way to get his foot in the door. He had no idea if he would even end up being picked to be in the group, but he would try his best regardless.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka watched as the train door opened up and took his first footsteps into Tokyo, and towards his dream.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was just a little introduction. I'm probably going to be following my prompts for the most part, adding things as I go along. Yeah c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second installment for Free!dom Idols. I have no idea how long I'm gonna have this series go on, or what I'm really going to be writing, so I'm just gonna upload oneshots as I go along. **

**Warning: AU, slight OOC, probably incorrect view of the idol industry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

"Tachibana, your rhythm is completely off. Once again from the beginning," the vocal coach said, frustration leaking into her voice.

A flush of embarrassment came over Makoto's face as he cleared his throat. He picked up his pencil and scribbled down a few notes to himself about the verse that he was currently working on. They had been working for the past hour or so with his audition song, and yet, it hadn't felt as though he was making any progress. At this point, he wasn't even sure how he got this far into the auditions. He had somehow made it past the first few rounds so far. But now, it felt as though he had just hit an invisible wall. No matter how hard he worked, it didn't feel as though he was truly doing anything that would end up with him bettering himself, unlike the other contestants around him.

Even Haruka, who had never had a vocal coach before and wasn't used to working with someone that close, seemed to be flourishing in the short time that they had. It made Makoto frustrated, because he knew that he could do better than this.

Clearing his throat, Makoto began singing the verse once again, his voice cracking as his voice hit a higher note. He could see the vocal coach making notes to herself mentally, all while playing the small keyboard in front of her. As he stumbled over the next line, the music was cut off suddenly, causing Makoto to wince.

"You are completely off-rhythm during this verse. Listen to me as I sing the verse, and then sing it back to me," the coach said strictly before she sung the verse with ease. Makoto tried his best to replicate the line, but he felt the moment that he stumbled yet again on the words.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Makoto brushed a hand through his hair. He felt completely hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. What made him think that he would be able to do anything in this competition? There were people who were better qualified for being an idol than him. He wasn't idol material at all. And it seemed that the longer that they practice, the vocal coach seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I think that that's enough for one day, Tachibana. I want you to go home and practice this song until you have the rhythm down. The next round starts this weekend and quite honestly, I don't see you progressing far at this rate," the coach said while folding up her keyboard.

Makoto's throat tightened up in response and tears of frustration came to his eyes. He just nodded his head and ducked his head down, grabbing the lyric sheets before leaving the room. Outside the room were several cameras, tracking his movement as he walked down the hall. The ones that had been in the room with him followed behind him, giving the presence of being there, and yet being invisible. It made him uncomfortable.

He knew that the other males trying out watched the TV coverage of the auditions, as they all tended to talk about certain people's practice sessions during their breaks. Makoto didn't want that session, or any of his sessions, to be broadcasted. It made him feel vulnerable, embarrassed, not to mention out of his element.

There was no way that he was progressing in the audition, and it made him both angry and upset.

* * *

The day of the final round rolled around and tension was high in the air. Makoto swallowed thickly as he walked into one of the practice rooms as saw the ten other contestants stretching, warming up, and talk to one another. He suddenly felt out of his element once again and wanted the floor to suck him up in an instant. It felt as though everyone was watching him and scrutinizing him, when they probably weren't even concerned with him.

Trying to shake off his nerves, Makoto quickly made his way across the room over to where Haruka was sitting in the corner, singing softly to himself. His friend glanced up at him and acknowledged him with a tip of his head. Somehow, Haruka's cool demeanor was a welcome familiarity amongst all the stress. He gazed around the room once again, swallowing thickly. He recognized a couple of the other participates in the room, as some of them had participated together during the group portion of the auditions.

He was a bit relieved that some of them looked as nervous as he felt. It meant that he wasn't alone at all.

"Your portion of the audition practice was on TV last night," Haruka said suddenly, shutting his booklet that had his practice song inside.

Makoto tensed up immediately, heart hammering quickly in his chest. While there was no look of judgment or disappointment on his friend's face, Makoto still felt embarrassed over the fact that his friend had seen such an embarrassing moment. And not just him, but all of Japan as well. Before he could say anything in response though, Haruka reached out to grab his booklet that had his notes and his song inside. Flipping through, Haruka's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he glanced around, searching for something.

"H-Haru...?" Makoto asked softly, watching as his friend found what looked like a pen before he started writing something.

It wasn't anything too extensive, apparently, as Haruka handed him back his booklet moments later. "Try to stop focusing so much on rhythm. That makes you nervous, which makes you mess up your rhythm," Haruka said.

"W-What? But I need to-" Makoto protested, only for Haruka's hand to lift up, signaling him to stop.

"Focusing on it isn't important. It's something that should be in the back of your mind, not the front. Just let the music guide you."

Before Makoto could even begin to ask Haruka what in the world he was getting at, the door to the room opened up, revealing one of the voice coaches. "It is time to start the last round of auditions. You've all come very far, but now is the time to get serious. From here, you either pass or fail."

The males in the room nodded their heads in understanding, looking at each other. Similar thoughts echoed throughout their minds as the first participate was led out of the room to the audition area.

"_Now is my chance. It's now or never."_

* * *

When it came to be Makoto's turn, he took a deep breath before walking into the designated room. He instantly recognized the man sitting in the center of the room, the one who would be the manager of Free!dom and who masterminded the entire audition. He had seen him on TV every once and a while, especially once auditions started up. It did make things a lot more nerve-wracking.

Bowing deeply, Makoto quickly made his way to the center of the room, picking up the designated microphone and tapping it a few times. He took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He stared at the people in front of him, giving a shaky smile. The manager nodded his head, giving a small smile in response.

"My name is Tachibana Makoto, age 17, and I come from the town of Iwatobi. Today, I will be singing Mirai he no Stroke." Bowing one more time, Makoto shut his eyes and gave a quick prayer before he heard the music start.

Makoto wouldn't be lying when he said that the entire moment passed by extremely quickly, almost like a blur. He vaguely remembered singing the song to the best of his abilities, as well as seeing his voice coach look at him in mild shock. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him in that instant, but he did remember letting go, just as Haru had told him too. He let the music wash over him like a wave. It felt as though he was just going with the flow of the song, and it felt really liberating.

It wasn't until he heard a clap from in front of him that Makoto tuned back him, blinking several times. He saw the manager standing up, clapping his hands. A smile came to Makoto face and he moved to put the microphone back in its designated area when he heard the manager's voice.

"Tachibana, I have to admit that I was very captivated by your choice this time around! But I must ask this first before I let you go. I noticed that your performance today was much different from your practice sessions that have been going on the past week. To be honest, I had been expecting to hear that you had dropped out. What had convinced you to continue auditioning for Free!dom?"

Makoto stopped for a moment, staring at the manager in mild surprise. He blinked for a moment before gripping onto the microphone. His lips pierced together for a moment before he cleared his throat. "...I originally auditioned because I wanted to help my friend. He's...he's always wanted to sing professionally, and I really wanted to help him out. So, he told me that if I auditioned with him, he had to audition too. I wanted to see him succeed with his dream."

If he had been asked that question early on in the competition, that probably would have been the extent to the question. However, as time had progressed in the audition, Makoto slowly found his outlook changing mildly. He found that, while he was still auditioning just so that Haru would audition too, he had actually come to...enjoy his time singing and dancing, as much as it had stressed him out. He wanted to prove to himself, to Haru, to the other contestants, and to his family that he could, would, pass the auditions.

Gripping onto the microphone, Makoto looked at manager with determined eyes. "I know that I'm not the best singer, or the best dancer. I know that there are guys who have been performing for years, and who have much more experience than I do when it comes to singing and dancing. ...But I want to overcome that, and become better. I want to prove that hard work is just as great as talent."

The manager looked at him for a moment before the smile on his face turned into a contemplative one. He nodded his head in response. "I admire that, Tachibana. I'm sure that you've already proven that to your loved ones, regardless of whether you pass the auditions or not."

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the final round of auditions, and Makoto had finally been called back for the results. He had no idea if Haru had been called back either or not, as they both agreed to keep the results hidden until they both found out. Makoto would admit, it had been unnerving to wonder whether or not he had passed or not. Not knowing how the other participates did made it worse.

As Makoto walked into the lobby of _I~S_ and navigated up to the 10th floor where auditions had been held, he wondered to himself how things would go. He had done a great job at the last audition, according to his voice coach and Haru. It was almost as though he had been a completely different person. But the other participants had done as well. Heck, he even remembered a few of them dancing along to their songs instead of just singing. They were all amazing, and it made his performance blend into the background.

Stopping in front of the room that he was supposed to be going to, Makoto shut his eyes and let himself imagine that maybe, just maybe, he passed and would be in the group with Haru (because he knew that his friend passed, he was pretty much the best singer in the audition). Letting himself smile a bit at the thought, he nodded to himself before he turned the handle, opening the door.

His eyes immediately locked onto Haru, who was leaning against the adjacent wall with a bored expression on his face. Makoto stopped in the entrance, his eyes wide in shock. His friend looked over towards him and his eyes widened a margin before he composed himself. A bright smile came to Makoto's face and he moved into the room, letting the door shut behind him.

"Haru! I thought you had errands to run today!" Makoto said accusingly.

"I thought you did too," Haru said deadpanned.

Chuckling softly, Makoto nodded his head. He would admit, he hadn't expected for Haru to actually be in here at all. It did take a lot of the worry off of his mind though. He hadn't realized how nervous he had been until the sight of his friend calmed him down. His rapidly beating heart was slowing down and he wiped the sweat off of his hands, smiling in relief.

"Ugh, are they calling everyone who participated here or something? I don't want to be part of a ten member group," someone clicked their tongue in annoyance.

Blinking, Makoto glanced over behind him where a tall redhead was sitting on the floor, snarl on his face. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of jeans, a beanie on his head. Makoto recognized him from some of the dance practices that they had had. He was an extremely talented dancer, easily outclassing all of them in the group. Makoto vaguely remembered hearing that the guy (his name was Rin or something) was actually a trainee at _I~S_ and had been dancing ever since he was little. It made sense that he'd be here with Haru.

"It would be highly illogical for this new group to have ten members. Not only would that cause unnecessary stress and issues amongst the group, as very few of us are acquainted with one another, but it would also be very difficult for marketing issues. There is a reason why there are not that many large member groups," the blue haired male with glasses, who was seated in one of the few chairs, stated, pushing the red lenses up on his face.

"Stop being such a smartass, Rei. That's not attractive," Rin said, rolling his eyes and glancing down at his watch.

Huffing indignantly, Rei shook his head. "I am not attempting to be attractive, Matsuoka-senpai nor am I being a "smartass". I am merely stating that Tachibana-san was probably the last of the participants that they called."

Furrowing his eyebrows for a moment, Makoto looked over at Rei questioningly. "So...we all passed the audition then?"

Rei glanced over at him. "It has not been revealed whether we have or not. We have all assumed that that is the case, as many of the stronger participants are in this group currently. Nanase-san is the best vocally, Matsuoka-senpai is the best dancer, Hazuki-kun has amazing stage presence, and you have a desirable personality."

"And let's not forget that Rei-chan is the most attractive!" the blond in the room chirped suddenly, causing Rei to flush in embarrassment.

Rei had garnered his own attention during the audition, Makoto noticed. Perhaps more so than Rin and Haru. Rei was another trainee of _I~S_ who had auditioned for the group, and it was rumored that he was extremely smart(although why he would want to join an idol group is beyond Makoto). He didn't really have any obvious talents in singing or dancing like Rin or Haru had, but he was very attractive, as Nagisa had said. Apparently, glasses were a major selling point for the company.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was in the same boat as many of the other participants in the audition. He came from Tokyo with big dreams of being the biggest sensation in Japan (those were his exact words). His voice was loud, and his presence even louder. It was hard to be upset with Nagisa in the room, as the boy had a way with swaying the mood into a joyful, happy atmosphere. Although, he tended to be kind of overwhelming for Makoto at times.

Glancing down at his watch, Makoto noticed that it was nearing noon, and there was still no sign of whoever was supposed to be meeting with them. He was starting to get a bit anxious, and he could tell that he wasn't the only one. Rin was insistently tapping his foot, snarl still on his face. Nagisa was rocking back and forth, fingers jerking every which way. Rei was fiddling with his glasses, eyes flickering to the clock on the wall every once and a while. And even Haru, who was normally composed, let out a sigh and tapped his finger against his thigh.

All of them jumped when the door suddenly opened, revealing the man that they had all seen yesterday. They all straightened up in an instant, standing next to one another and bowing in respect. The manager bowed in response before moving closer to them, a blank expression on his face. His eyes looked at all of them momentarily, seeming to bask in their nervous tension.

"Welcome gentlemen, it is a pleasure to have you all here today. As you all know, auditions have ended and for the past week, the board and myself have been going over each of your performances, spanning from the beginning of auditions, all the way to the last addition." The manager looked at every one of them closely before his eyes rested on Haru.

"Nanase, I must say that I was highly impressed with your performances. I don't think that I've ever seen such a talented individual, especially one who flourished under instruction. It's almost as though I'm in the presence of a musical genius. However, your dancing does leave much to be desired. Your expressions are also lackluster, to say the least, and for the idol industry, that is a big concern." Haruka nodded his head, although Makoto could make out a small twitch that came to his friend's face.

The manager's eyes rested on him next, causing Makoto to tense up in anticipation. "Tachibana. I was moved by your speech last week during auditions. You have drive and ambition, something that I didn't see in many of the participants for this audition. But I must say that even with your excellent performance last week, your past performances didn't have as much strength. Singing is not your strong suit, nor is dancing. So, it was very hard to figure out what to do with you exactly." Makoto winced at the comments, but nodded his head in understanding.

His attention then went to Rin. "Matsuoka, I have had the pleasure of meeting with you before, and I am pleased to see that you have improved very much during your training days. Your dancing was on point and I can only say that you continue to grow and improve. Your singing, I would say, is quite average and I hope that you can improve in the future." Rin nodded his head, face free of expression although his eyes gleamed in determination.

"Hazuki. You are quite the...individual. You have a wonderful energy around you that I feel is perfect for a performer. Your enthusiasm lends it hand to your dancing, which I must say is very captivating to watch. I must say though that you keep a close watch on your voice training. Listen to your voice coach and take in any tips and advice she may have for you." Nagisa gave a bright smile and nodded his head.

"And finally, Ryugazaki. The fact that you chose to try out for Free!dom was quite shocking, to say the least. I haven't heard much news on your progress when terms of improvement since you've become a trainee. But I must say that I am impressed by the amount of fans you have following you already. That being said though, your singing and dancing are both weak, and both need work." Rei, looking dejected, nodded his head.

The five males all looked at each other, not quite sure what to say about the sudden criticism. They had all been expecting news about them being the winners of the auditions. But now, looks of worry came across their faces. And the longer that the manager stood in front of them, blank expression on his face, the more worried they became.

Then, all of a sudden, a smile came to the manager's face. "I hope that you all will be able to improve in the future and become strong performers together."

"Eh?" Rin asked immediately, looking at the manager in shock.

Their eyes widened in shock as the man just chuckled. Clapping his hands together, the manager grinned at all of them. "Congratulations. You've all been chosen as members of _I~S'_ new group, Free!dom."


End file.
